


[Podfic] Feelings Shouldn't Fit Transactions

by RsCreighton



Series: RotG [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Future Fic, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Resolved Sexual Tension, Seduction, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is bored now more than ever, since becoming a Guardian, but he finds someone to make his days pass faster. Someone he didn't expect to see ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Feelings Shouldn't Fit Transactions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Feelings Shouldn't Fit in Transactions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/578872) by [Ebyru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru). 



> Thanks Ebyru! <3
> 
> Ever want to send your favorite podficcers a postcard to let them know how much you appreciate them?? [Well NOW YOU CAN!](http://welovepodfic.dreamwidth.org/10645.html) Welovepodfic is doing a feedback challenge from April 1st to the 15th. Go give your favorite podficcers some love! <3 Lots of them would love to get a postcard with love from you the listener (myself included!)

Feelings Shouldn't Fit In Transactions

By: Ebyru

 

23:37

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bRotG%5d%20Feelings%20Shouldnt%20Fit%20In%20Transactions.mp3)

Streaming:


End file.
